


The Colonel and the Astrophysicist: The Temple of the Ancients

by dkwilliams



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: GPFG, Kink/Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another movie in the “The Colonel and the Astrophysicist” series.  Doctor Mensa’s discovery of an ancient device in a temple on another world leads to trouble.  It’s up to Colonel Stone to rescue him by performing a certain ritual…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colonel and the Astrophysicist: The Temple of the Ancients

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wrote "Just Another Weird Alien Ritual" for the Secret SGA Santa. Then I decided it would make a cool porn film for GPFG, seeing as how we all love Aliens-Made-Them-Do-It stories. This is in the same general timeline as Their Debut, although I think I’ve reallocated Jack and Daniel (or at least this is before they become porn actors themselves).
> 
> The GPFG (Gay Porn for Girls) Livejournal described as "a Stargate Atlantis/SG-1 gay porn movie studio AU" was a fun little LJ that has too few stories in it - although I do have one for Jack and Daniel that I hope to finish one day. Go read the stories [ on the LJ site](http://gpfg-studios.livejournal.com/)

**Scene 1**

  
_Interior, ELIZABETH WEIR’s office at GPFG studios.  Elizabeth is accompanied by TEYLA EMMAGEN. SAMANTHA CARTER, and LAURA CADMAN, and they are reviewing the latest “Colonel and the Astrophysicist” script._  
  
Elizabeth drew a steadying breath as she read the last page of the script, moistening her dry mouth so she could speak.  “I like it.  Great job, Teyla.”  
  
“It is a little clichéd,” Teyla demurred.  
  
“It’s such a classic, though,” Laura said, dreamily, as she used the script to fan her flushed face.  “Aliens making them have hot sex to save their lives.  Sam, what do you think?”    
  
“It’ll be good,” Sam agreed.  “The only problem I see is that we need a decent actress to play the priestess, someone who won’t be completely upstaged by our guys and yet not overshadow them.  Someone our audience could imagine being.”  
  
“What about the girl who played the prisoner on the space vampire’s ship, the one who helped Stone and Mensa escape?” Elizabeth asked.  “She and John had nice screen chemistry.”  
  
Laura shook her head.  “We had to blacklist her.  Turned out she's some kind of cult member and she started stalking John.  Rodney had to take out a restraining order against her.”  
  
“There’s the princess from the medieval planet, the one with the evil uncle who tried to force Stone to marry her,” Teyla said.  “She made the character quite sympathetic.”  
  
“Jumped John in the shower after shooting; he wrenched his knee getting away from her,” Laura sighed.  “He forgot to lock the door to his dressing room.  Again.”  
  
Teyla shook her head.  “He never does see them coming.”  
  
“Good thing for him that Rodney does,” Elizabeth said dryly.  “See who you can come up with, Laura.  We’ll put it on the shooting schedule for next month.  Oh, and make sure Dr. Jackson’s available for consultation on the set design.  We’ve gotten a lot of favorable reviews on the website since he started vetting our historical accuracy.”  
  
“Not to mention saving our asses when we accidentally spelled out a dirty word in Norse on 'Teal'c and the Hammer of the Gods',” Sam added.  
  
“I wish we could get Daniel and Jack to do a film for us,” Laura said, the dreamy expression returning to her face.  “They look so good together.”  
  
“Fat chance of that,” Sam said with a snort.  “Jack says that the only one who gets to see Daniel’s ass is him.”  
  
“Then they should be more careful about where they have their make-up sex,” Elizabeth said tartly.  “I’ll never be able to look at the canteen the same way.”  
  
“Oh, don’t tell them that!” Laura exclaimed.  “That’s one of our perks in working here.”  
  
The other women laughed and then the conversation turned to the more practical aspects of filming the upcoming episodes.  
  
  
**Scene 2, Temple set**

  
_Interior, GPFG studios, exterior of Temple set.  The crew and several actors, including JOHN SHEPPARD, are milling about, waiting for the rehearsal to start.  Sam is talking with the camerawomen about blocking while other crew members adjust lights and set pieces._  
  
John sat in his folding chair, running over his lines while keeping his eye on the crew so that he’d be ready when they were.  It had been a long morning.  Rehearsals had been delayed by a problem Daniel Jackson had with the altar set and the master carpenter.  Then, after Daniel and the carpenter, Jack O’Neill, had returned from their discussion of the problem, the set needed a partial rebuild before he and Rodney were able to rehearse the altar scene.  Now John was more than ready to wrap up for the day.  There was just one more scene to run through, the set-up scene with the priestess and the extras, and he was hoping they could get through it quickly so he could take Rodney home and spend some quality time with him.  
  
“John Sheppard?”  
  
John looked up to see the actress they’d brought in to play the priestess standing in front of him.  She was a beautiful brunette, exotic in a smoldering way that he supposed some men might find hot.  
  
Rodney was going to hate her.  
  
“Yes?” he said cautiously.  
  
She held out her hand and he reluctantly took it for a brief handshake.  “Chaya Sar.  I believe we worked together several years ago – ‘Island of the Lost’ for Athar Studio?”  
  
John remembered, and barely repressed a shudder. They’d been cast as two of a group of shipwrecked sailors in a decadent Polynesian orgy in that movie, early enough in their career that they hadn’t been able to pick and choose their jobs. It had involved a horrible two-day shoot because of a number of things, including a cheesy and unfocused script and a prima donna lead who’d made everyone miserable.  John had been so put-off by the scantily clad women wriggling all over the place that, for one of the few times in his life, he’d had trouble getting it up, even for Rodney.  And Chaya had been one of the most enthusiastic wrigglers.  
  
Rodney was _really_ going to hate her.  
  
“Um, yeah,” he managed to say, briefly shaking hands and then retrieving his hand so he could clutch his script.  “It’s, um, a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
She smiled in a way that was just short of a smirk, lowering her eyelashes demurely.  John desperately looked around, hoping that the crew was ready for them, but they seemed to be involved in a discussion about the placement of the extras.  Chaya seemed to take this as encouragement to take a step closer.  
  
“I was very pleased to hear we’d be working together again,” she said.  “In fact, I came here for you, John.  Although I’m disappointed that we have so little…interaction on screen.  Perhaps we could discuss some improvisations to the script that would remedy that?  Over dinner?  Perhaps a picnic in the park near my apartment?”  
  
John opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to think of something to say, some way to turn her down without offending her.  He was really bad at this kind of thing.  
  
“That would be a ‘no’,” said a brisk voice behind Chaya, and John looked up with relief to see Rodney standing there, looking irritated.  “John will be having dinner with me tonight, same as every night.”  
  
Chaya turned and looked at Rodney, appearing just as irritated as he was.  “McKay,” she said, displeasure dripping from her words.  “You are still associating with him, John?”  
  
“Chaya Slur,” Rodney retorted.  “You’re still working?  I thought you’d retired _years_ ago – you’ve been in the business so long, you’re practically _ancient_.”  He looked her over.  “Whoever did your cosmetic surgery is good.  The face-lift scars barely show.”  
  
“Rodney,” John hissed, glaring at him.  “Be nice.”  
  
Rodney tilted his chin up, his lips tightening, as he glared back.  “Kate wants to discuss the ritual scene while we’re waiting to rehearse.  Unless you’re too _busy_?”  
  
John inwardly winced at the biting tone; unless he did some fast talking, he was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.  “Right,” he said, nearly springing up out of his chair in his haste to separate Rodney and Chaya.  “I’ve got plenty of time right now.”  He turned to give Chaya a polite smile.  “Nice to meet you again, Chaya.”  
  
She gave him a sultry smile, pointedly ignoring Rodney.  “See you later, _John_.”  
  
“Not if we see you first,” Rodney muttered, grabbing John by the elbow and towing him in the direction of the acting coach.  
  
  
**Scene 3, John and Rodney's dressing room**

  
_Interior, dressing room.  Bits of costume from the current production are hanging on the clothing rack against one wall, various personal paraphernalia strewn about the room.  A marked-up copy of the script is lying on the counter by the mirror.  JOHN and RODNEY are seated on the couch.  KATE HEIGHTMEYER, drama coach for GPFG Studios, is sitting in the makeup chair facing them._  
  
"I saw the rehearsal for the altar scene," Kate began without preamble, "and I wanted to discuss it with you.  Frankly, I was a little disappointed."  
  
John exchanged a surprised look with Rodney; it was rare that Kate ever said anything disparaging about their work.  They were professionals, after all, and always did their best.  
  
Kate must have seen the look because she quickly waved a hand in dismissal.  "No, John, it was good work – you two always put in an excellent performance.  But the scene could have just as easily been Ryan tied up in Stone's quarters for a bit of kinky sex.  _Aliens are forcing them to have sex to save their lives._   Don't you think that should reflect in the scene?"  
  
John frowned slightly.  "This is porn, Kate, not an action-movie-of-the-week.  The ‘ritual sex’ is just an excuse to get us naked and fucking for our audience to watch.  The audience doesn’t care about realism."  
  
"Maybe not in the usual porn, but by now you know how different our films are."  
  
"And you want us to put more dramatic tension into the scene," Rodney guessed.  He looked at John.  "She has a point."  
  
"You just want the chance to show off your Yale drama skills," he shot back.  
  
"Rodney," Kate interjected before they could start their usual bickering.  "How do you think Ryan is feeling in this scene?"  
  
"Terrified," he said promptly.  John mouthed "teacher's pet" to him but Rodney just raised an eyebrow and continued.  "He's tied to this altar and he knows it isn't a good thing, even if he doesn't know exactly what they’re planning."  
  
"Good, keep going."  
  
"It's better once he sees Stone; he knows the Colonel isn't going to leave a man behind or allow anyone to hurt him.  Ryan knows he’ll be okay now."  
  
"And Jake?" Kate asked, turning to John.  "How does he feel, seeing Rodney like that?"  
  
“Well, seeing Ryan tied up like that is kinda hot…”  John broke off as Kate gave him The Look, and he sighed.  “Okay.  He’s worried about Ryan.  And angry.  Ryan belongs to him, to his team." John’s hands automatically curled into fists against his leg. .”If they touch him, he'll kill them.”  
  
Rodney blinked.  “Easy, Rambo.”  
  
John tried to hide his surprise at his own vehemence.  “Rodney, Stone is a soldier.  He’s not going to let anyone he cares about get hurt, and especially not Ryan.”  
  
“But Ryan isn’t going to get hurt by any one, not with Jake there.”  
  
“They’re going to watch them fuck!”  
  
“Okay, and that freaks Ryan out at first, but once Jake starts touching him, he tunes that right out.  It’s - Ryan gets hyperfocused on something and then nothing else exists, and right now, that’s the Colonel making love to him.  He trusts Stone.”  
  
Kate nodded.  "Yes, good, and that trust is something I'd like to see explored in future scripts because it's very important to the relationship between these two."  She turned back to John.  "What about Stone?  You said he’s angry because he doesn’t want them hurting Rodney.  Is part of the anger also fear?  He’s in a fuck-or-die situation, after all.”  
  
John smiled ruefully.  “Something I can relate to.  Not that I’d actually die if I couldn’t get it up, of course.”  
  
“You’d make Carson’s day, at least,” Rodney teased.  “He doesn’t get much chance to perform his fluffing duties around here.”  
  
Katie laughed.  “That’s actually a good point, John – use that thought if it helps make the scenario more realistic for you.”  
  
“Do _not_ give John performance anxiety in the middle of a shoot!” Rodney protested, only partially serious.  
  
“I’m not worried,” Kate said tranquilly.  “One look at you is about all he needs to crank his motor.”  
  
John blushed but couldn’t deny it.    
  
“John, you pointed out that the aliens are going to watch.  How does Stone feel about that?"  
  
John frowned, staring at the floor without seeing it as he thought, trying to relate Stone’s feelings to his own, but it wasn’t easy.  He'd never had a problem about having sex with Rodney in front of other people – hell, he'd never have made it in this business if he did.  He supposed that he had an exhibitionist streak in him, not to mention the fact that he thought his lover was hot and loved showing that off to people.  After all, it really wasn't John-fucking-Rodney – it was imaginary characters, like Stone.   But Stone…  
  
“He’s always been careful.  He has to be, if he wants to keep his job.  And now he’s pretty much outed to Evan and Parrish’s characters; even though he knows they won’t talk, it’s gotta be at the back of his mind.”  
  
He looked over at Rodney.  “At the same time, he loves Ryan, thinks he’s hot and sexy, and part of him has to regret that he can’t show that to anyone, can’t say ‘look at him, he’s fucking hot and he’s mine’.  So maybe this is a chance for him to show Ryan off, to say ‘look what I can touch but you can’t’.  As long as he gets to take his scientist back home, safe and in one piece.  I know that sounds kinda contradictory.”  
  
“But that’s how real feelings are, which is what makes life interesting,” Kate pointed out.  “These are good thoughts, gentlemen, and I want you to keep them in mind when you’re running lines at home tonight.  We’re not looking to turn this into a Lifetime Channel movie-of-the-week, but it shouldn’t be as easy for them as a Friday night fuck back on Atlantis.  A little uncertainty, a feeling of risk and danger, will help increase the intensity.“  
  
There was a knock on the door and a P.A. stuck her head in. “Mr. Sheppard?  Dr. McKay?  They’re ready for you on the set.”  
  
  
**Scene 4, Plot and part of the dialog comes from my story "Just Another Weird Alien Ritual"**

  
_Interior, exterior of Temple set.  JOHN SHEPPARD, dressed as Colonel Stone, is obviously trying to get inside the temple but is being held back by several beefy half-naked Temple guards.  Between John and the temple stands CHAYA, playing the chief priestess. EVAN LORNE and DAVID PARRISH are standing behind him, similarly restrained.   SAM CARTER is standing beside the camera, intently observing the scene as LINDSAY NOVAK  pulls back for a wide shot of the group while ALLISON SIMPSON zooms in for a close-up of John’s face._  
  
Colonel Jake Stone struggled against the guards restraining him, glaring at the priestess as she stood between him and the temple.  “What have you done with Ryan?” he growled at her.    
  
Chaya arched an eyebrow and gave him a cool look.  “Doctor Mensa is unharmed.  However, he has violated the sanctity of our temple.”  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake."  
  
"There is no mistake, Colonel Stone.  Doctor Mensa has gazed upon that which is forbidden for off-worlders to see.  This cannot go unpunished."  
  
Stone froze.  “And this punishment would be…?”  
  
“The altar must be purified through the spilling of the offender’s vital essences.  Once that is done, you and your people will be allowed to leave.”  
  
Stone’s lips tightened.  “And by ‘vital essences’ you mean?”  
  
“His seed,” Chaya said simply.  “His body must be penetrated and filled as he is stirred to pleasure, and his seed then spilled – “  
  
“On the altar; yeah, I got that part,” Stone said impatiently.    
  
“As you are his leader, you are permitted to perform the ritual on him, but if you fail to spill his seed, both your lives are forfeit."  
  
“We do this thing and your people let Ryan go, unharmed?”  
  
“You have my word, Colonel Stone,” Chaya said.  
  
“Right,” said Stone, starting to unfasten his vest.  “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
"Colonel!" Major Adept said sharply.  "You can’t risk going with them, unarmed.  It could be a trap.  One of us can – "  
  
Stone shook his head.  "Mensa’s on my team; he’s my responsibility."    
  
Adept’s eyes slid to his own scientist, his gaze smoldering as he imagined his lover in a similar circumstance.  Reluctantly, he nodded.  “Understood, sir.”  
  
Stone turned to the priestess.  "Okay, I’ll do it.  Take me to him."  
  
Chaya made a gesture and the guards released the three men.   Stone shrugged out of his vest and unfastened his thigh holster, handing both to Major Adept.  "Go back to the gate and stand guard.  If we’re not there in an hour, go back to Atlantis and bring reinforcements."  
  
Major Adept nodded, then Stone turned back to follow the priestess into the temple.  
  
“Cut!” Sam called out, and glanced sideways to her two camerawomen, confirming that they felt as good about the scene just shot as she did.  “Extras, back to your places and we’ll get a few close-up shots of Evan and David with the crowd in the background.  John, Chaya, you can take a break; we’ll start the interior temple scene with Rodney after lunch.”  
  
John nodded and started toward the dressing rooms, to see if Rodney was through with make-up and ready for a lunch break.  Chaya had other thoughts, though, and stopped him with a hand on his arm.    
  
“That was very good acting, John.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” John said, looking down at the hand grasping his arm with surprise.  He’d thought that she’d steer clear of him after the heavy brush-off Rodney had given her the previous day, but apparently she was made of sterner stuff than that.  
  
Chaya seemed to think this was an invitation to move closer and she did.  “It’s quite refreshing; usually the men in our profession have no acting talent at all, but that’s not the case with you, is it?  You are different from the others.”    
  
Not waiting for a reply, she leaned closer, until her breasts were brushing against his arm.  “The next scene is intense.  Would you like to go to my dressing room and run lines?  I can play Doctor Mensa’s part.”  She gave him an enticing look from under her lashes that left him in no doubt of her meaning.  
  
John’s eyes widened – his ‘deer-in-the-headlights’ look, as Rodney called it - and he swallowed nervously.  These things always took him by surprise, and he had no idea how to discourage the attention without making matters worse.  At least this time he didn’t have to worry about being kicked off the set.  “Look, you’re very nice, but…”  
  
“I can be very, very nice.”  She advanced on him and he backed away hastily until he found himself pinned against a wall, her hands invading his personal space with deliberate intent.  “I’d like to show you just how nice I can be.”    
  
“Back off, harpy,” a sharp voice said from behind her and John nearly slumped with relief as Rodney stormed over to them.  “The botox shots must be shrinking what passes for your brain because you just don’t seem to be getting the message.”  
  
Chaya glared at Rodney as she crossed her arms across her chest.  “I do not see what business this is of yours.”  
  
“Hello, partners?” Rodney snapped back.  “As in _committed and exclusive_ partners?  Co-staring in a _series_ of films together?  Didn’t you even bother to look at the script or do a little research, or would that take too much time from your tanning bed schedule, Chippy?”  
  
John winced and Chaya said icily, “My name is Chaya.”  
  
Rodney flapped his hand dismissively.  “Whatever.  Let me put this simply for you because you are obviously not the brightest crayon in the box.  In the first place, John’s very, very gay, and I don’t know how you haven’t figured this out before because, hello!, gay porn star!  And in the second, he’s very, very _mine_.”  
  
Chaya turned her back on Rodney and gave John a sultry pout.  “Are you sure you’re gay, John?”  
  
Rodney opened his mouth to reply but John beat him to it.  Giving Rodney a lascivious look that made him blush, he said, “Sure I’m gay?  Pretty much.”  
  
Rodney gave her a smugly triumphant look.  “Right.  So just go elsewhere to ply your wares.  I’d suggest a street corner near Sluts ‘R Us.  You might get lucky if someone’s desperate enough.”  
  
Chaya snarled something at Rodney and stormed off, brushing past Laura Cadman on her way out.  Rodney watched her for a moment, a satisfied look on his face, then turned to give John a concerned look.  “Are you okay?”  
  
John shrugged and slid an arm around his lover’s waist.  “Not a big deal.  And you were around to defend my virtue.”  He leaned in for a kiss.  “My hero.”  
  
Rodney gave him the look that said, _of course,_ and _genius here!_ Then waggled his eyebrows at John.  “Want to go to our dressing room and…run lines?”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

  


  **Scene 5, Temple set**

 _Interior, inner Temple sanctum set.  RODNEY MCKAY, dressed in a robe, is sitting on the altar set while the stage crew check placement of the bindings.  JOHN is sprawled in his chair, script lying open on his lap, one eye on Rodney.  SAMANTHA CARTER is organizing the placement of the extras._  
  
“All right, John, we’re ready for you and Chaya.” As John took his place, Sam looked around with a frown.  “Where’s Chaya?  Would someone check her dressing room, let her know she’s needed on stage?”  
  
One of the P.A.s scurried off, returning a few minutes later with Laura but not the actress.  “She’s gone,” Laura said simply, giving Rodney an irritated look.  “She left after talking to Rodney, and hasn’t come back.”  
  
Elizabeth, who had arrived on the set, frowned at Rodney.  “Rodney?  Is there some reason why she would have left?  Something you said?”  
  
Rodney lifted his chin defiantly.  “She was touching John.  I told her to stop.”  
  
Laura rolled her eyes.  “Oh, lighten up, Rodney!  A touch isn’t going to kill anyone.”  
  
Rodney turned to face her, his mouth tightening unhappily.  “She was _harassing_ John.  Touching him, groping him – she backed him into a wall and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”  He looked around at the others.  “I know you joke about things like this happening to John, but it’s not funny.  It’s called sexual harassment; he doesn’t like it, and you wouldn’t like it if it happened to you.”  
  
“Rodney,” John said, flushing with embarrassment.  “Let it go.”  
  
”No, John, I won’t.  Why should it be acceptable for other people to touch you inappropriately, harass you, stalk you, just because you have sex on film for a living?”  
  
“It’s _not_ acceptable,” Elizabeth said firmly, giving Laura a speaking look before turning her attention on Rodney.  “You know that we do our best to make sure that our talent has a safe and supportive working environment, and you’re right.  Harassment in any form is completely unacceptable.”  She turned to John.  “I’m sorry, John, and I assure you both that we’ll take your welfare and security more seriously.”  
  
John flushed even more but nodded his thanks.  
  
“Are you two able to continue today?” she asked them.  
  
They exchanged a look.  “Of course,” John said.  “We’re professionals.”  Rodney nodded in agreement.  
  
“Right.”  Elizabeth looked at her staff.  “Sam, we’ll finish today’s shoot without Chaya.  Work around her as much as possible, and then work out some background and pick-up shots with her and the extras for tomorrow.  When John and Rodney aren’t here.  Laura, get Chaya’s agent on the phone and tell him to have her back here tomorrow or we’ll sue for breach of contract and see that she's blacklisted.”  
  
She looked around at the rest of the crew, all of whom were milling around, trying to surreptitiously listen in.  “All right, people.  We have a movie to shoot.  Let’s get back to it.”  
  
  
**Scene 6, Temple set, Plot and part of the dialog comes from my story "Just Another Weird Alien Ritual"**

  
_Interior, inner Temple sanctum set.  RODNEY MCKAY is tied, spread-eagle, to a large stone altar.  He is naked except for a nearly-sheer loincloth, although at present he is covered by a warmed blanket.  SAM CARTER is checking the bindings on his wrists, talking with KATIE BROWN, the set designer, and JACK O’NEILL, the master carpenter, and CARSON BECKETT.  John is pacing along the edge of the set, muttering lines.  Elizabeth, Teyla, and Laura are hovering discretely out of the way, as they usually are when John and Rodney are filming a sex scene._  
  
“How do those feel, Rodney?” Sam asked as Katie made another adjustment to the bindings.  
  
Rodney flexed his arms experimentally, then nodded.  “Better.  Tight enough but not chaffing.”  
  
“What about the ankle chains?” John asked, joining them.  “Is there enough give to let me push his legs back?”  
  
“There can’t be too much give,” Rodney objected.  “Otherwise why doesn’t Mensa just get off the damn altar.  He’s not an idiot; he’s got to know that something unpleasant is going down.”  
  
John rolled his eyes.  “Kind of hard for me to fuck you if I can’t get _to_ you, Rodney.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Jack said, moving to the foot of the altar and pushing back the blanket to expose Rodney’s feet.  “See how the chains are clipped here?  Just flip up this catch to release them, then you can position Rodney any way you need.”  
  
John examined the catch carefully, manipulating it until he was certain he’d be able to smoothly release it while filming.  “Simple enough.”  He squeezed Rodney’s ankle.  “You okay, buddy?”  
  
“My ass is freezing,” Rodney grumbled, but he nodded and John turned to Sam.  
  
“We’re ready.”  
  
Carson came over to them, clipboard in hand.  “All right, the lubricant is in the pot by the altar.  And you know this scene calls for you to be bareback, for the ritual?”  Both John and Rodney nodded.  “Not a problem, then?  Lovely.”  He looked over at Sam.  “We’re ready, love.”  
  
“Okay,” Sam said loudly, catching the attention of the extras playing the attendant guards and priestesses.  “You know your blocking; mostly I want you _not_ to distract from the main action.  Silently appreciative, please.  John, come through the crowd alone – we’ll assume the priestess is behind you.  Cut the lines where she gives you instructions on what to do with Rodney.”   
  
John nodded and took his place while Katie whipped the blanket off of Rodney and made sure everything on the set looked good.  She gave a thumbs-up to Sam and hurried off the set.  
  
“Ready on set,” Sam called out.  “And – action!”  
  
John pushed his way through the extras, his eyes on Rodney.  Tied up and naked was a good look on Rodney and he could feel the first flicker of arousal even as he called out, his voice sharp with concern. “Mensa!”  
  
Rodney pretended to struggle against his bonds, turned his head at John's shouting of his name, and a look of relief flooded his face as John moved onto the set.  “Colonel!  Thank god!”  
  
John stopped on his mark beside the altar, making it look like he’d wanted to move closer.  Or reach for his gun, only he was unarmed so he clenched and unclenched his fists.  “How're you doing, buddy?”  
  
“Just fine except for the part where I’m _chained to an altar_ ,” Rodney snapped.  “Why aren’t you getting me loose?”  His eyes widened as Doctor Mensa spiraled deeper into panic mode.  “Oh God! They’re going to kill me, aren’t they?”  
  
John couldn’t help reaching out, laying a comforting hand on Rodney’s arm.  “Calm down, Mensa.  They’re not going to kill you.  That would be the good news.”  
  
Rodney stopped struggling but glared at John.  “And the bad news?”  
  
“You have to perform a sort of weird alien ceremony.”  
  
“And by alien ceremony, you mean a sex ritual?”  
  
“And by sex ritual I mean you have to get fucked and come all over the altar.”  
  
“Or…?”  
  
Reluctance coloring his voice, John said, “Or they’ll probably kill you.”  
  
Rodney groaned and closed his eyes.  “Oh God!  I am so, so screwed.  And not in a good way”  
  
“Hey, it’ll be okay,” John reassured his scientist, squeezing his arm.  “They agreed that I’m the only one touching you.”  
  
"And the gang of Roman-orgy wanna-bes?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the extras.  
  
At this point, Chaya was supposed to have had a line.  Improvising, John said, "Witnesses," and glared at the group so fiercely that a couple of them actually took a step back.  
  
Rodney groaned and thumped his head against the altar.  "Hey!" John reached out to stop him, turning it into a caress.  "Don’t do that!  You’ll damage something important.  You can’t afford to lose brain cells, even if you’re the smartest man in two galaxies.  He caressed Rodney’s cheek; Stone would do his best to reassure his scientist, his lover, even with people watching.  No, _especially_ with people watching.  
  
Rodney’s eyes met his and he nodded.  “Okay.”  
  
“Good,” John said, leaning down to brush a kiss over his lips.  “Nobody matters but you and me.  Just lie back and let me make you feel good, okay?”  
  
Rodney nodded again and John kissed him, deeper this time, worry making him a little rough, the way Stone would if he was afraid for Ryan's life.  Rodney moaned, a breathless little sound, and John pulled back from the kiss just enough to let his mouth move downward.  He placed biting kisses along Rodney’s jaw, down his throat, behind his ear, and across his chest, taking it slow the way the GPFG ladies liked it.  Stone would need to take it slow, take the time to arouse both himself and his lover.  And if the aliens wanted a show, Stone would sure give it to them.   
  
Rodney gasped and moaned as he arched up into the touches, displaying his broad chest and shoulders to perfection as he tugged futilely at his chains.  "Jake!  God, there!  No, not there, idiot, back where you were – ohhh yes!"  
  
John tried not to roll his eyes at his lover's improvisation; he knew that Stone found Ryan's bossiness a turn-on.  One of his hands moved to unbuckle his own belt and open his BDUs, and he pulled his cock out to stroke it as he continued licking and sucking Rodney's nipples.  Rodney gasped and arched again.  
  
"God, so good!  Want to taste you so much," he moaned.   
  
“Want that, too,” John said roughly, licking his lips at the thought.  
  
“Then get up here and give it to me,” Rodney ordered.  
  
John crawled onto the altar, straddling Rodney's chest as he pushed down his pants enough to free his cock.  He knelt there, stroking his cock for a few moments while Rodney watched him greedily, licking his lips.   
  
“Cut!” Sam called out, getting up to reposition the cameras for the best view of the next part of the scene.  
  
John relaxed his position, looking down at Rodney as the makeup people moved in for quick fixes and Katie checked the cuffs and Rodney’s wrists.  “You doing okay, buddy?” he asked.  
  
“Yes, yes, fine,” Rodney said impatiently.  “Can we just get back to this before I’m permanently frozen to this slab?”  
  
John grinned and leaned down to brush a kiss against Rodney’s lips.  “Don’t worry; I’ll warm you up.”  
  
“Ready, guys?” Sam called out.  John sat back up and nodded.  “All right then.  Roll cameras and – action!”  
  
John resumed stroking his dick and Rodney licked his lips, eyes riveted on the sight.  John shifted forward on his knees, cock in hand, and groaned as he watched it slide between Rodney’s lips.  He could never get enough of the sight of Rodney’s mouth around his cock, no matter how many times he saw it.  Rodney’s eyes went half-closed as if he was totally caught up in the pleasure of sucking cock, his long lashes brushing against his cheek.  John couldn’t stop himself from reaching out with his free hand to caress Rodney’s cheek, smiling encouragingly as Rodney opened his eyes and stared up at him.   
  
“Feels so good,” he said, his voice husky with lust and love.  “Wanna spend hours fucking your mouth.”  
  
Rodney moaned around his cock and the vibration made John’s eyes slide closed as he moaned in counterpoint.  “Ohhh, yeah,” he groaned, arching his back a little so that his cock would go deeper in Rodney’s mouth.  “Wish I could come like this, feel you swallow me down.”    
  
Rodney moaned again in reply and pulled at the bindings holding his wrists, his frustration at not being able to touch his lover reflected in his face.  John nearly faltered in his rhythm before recovering himself.   He continued rocking in and out of Rodney’s mouth until Sam called for another cut, repositioning the cameras to capture the action as the actors moved on to the main action.  Once shooting resumed, John reluctantly pulled his cock out of Rodney’s mouth and leaned over to kiss the protest away.  
  
“Gonna come if you keep doing that,” he said huskily.   
  
Rodney groaned and let his head fall back, surrendering himself.  Letting the litany of pleasured sounds guide him, John once more moved down Rodney’s neck and across this chest.  He teased Rodney’s nipples with his tongue, enjoying how Rodney gasped and arched under his caresses, then moved down to lave Rodney’s belly with his tongue, loving the way he wriggled and moaned at the attention, no matter how often they’d done this.  He reached the wispy loincloth and tore it away, tossing it aside, then leaned back so that the camera could capture the image of Rodney’s cock, beautifully erect and hard.  John took a moment to admire it as well before he wrapped his hand around it and began slowly jacking him.  He wished he could suck Rodney off – he loved doing that – but the script had specifically said he needed to be fucked, so after a few moments, John released the heavy cock and shifted off the altar.  
  
Rodney’s eyes opened and he looked around in panic.  “What - ?”  
  
“Hush,” John said, leaning forward to press a kiss against Rodney’s belly.  “Gonna make you feel so good.”  He released the clips on the chains, pushing Rodney’s knees back.  Rodney licked his lips and cast an apprehensive look at the ‘acolytes’ watching them.  John reached up to touch Rodney’s cheek, gently turning his head back to focus on him.  “Ignore them. It’s just you and me.”  
  
Rodney nodded jerkily, licking his lips again as John grasped one of Rodney’s legs and lifted it to rest on his shoulder.  He pressed a kiss against the soft inner thigh, then repeated his actions with the other.  
  
"Jake," Rodney murmured, his voice sounding choked.  
  
"Shhh," John said soothingly, leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip of Rodney's cock again.  "Let me take care of you."   
  
John grabbed a hand-full of lube from the pot sitting by the altar, then leaned back and brushed his finger over Rodney’s opening, smiling as he heard him gasp.  He pushed the tip of his finger inside, moaning himself at the tight warmth surrounding his finger, and carefully began sliding his finger in and out.  
  
"Jake!" Rodney gasped and started rocking, trying to get more inside.  
  
"Easy," he cautioned, slipping a second finger inside.  
  
“Fuck that!” Rodney snapped.  “No, fuck _me_!  Now!”  
  
John pushed his trousers further down his thighs and ran his oil-slick hand over his cock, then pressed the tip against Rodney’s hole and glanced up at his face.  It had taken him a while to get used to the way the ladies at GPFG insisted on showing the connection between the characters instead of just concentrating on the fucking, but by now John was used to it.  In fact, he had to admit that he loved this moment when he could look at Rodney, splayed out for him, and share it with the camera.  
  
Rodney was staring up at him, face flushed and eyes dark with need.  John wanted nothing more at that moment than to kiss him until they were both breathless, but it wasn’t possible with this set up.  _Afterward,_ he promised himself.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  Rodney nodded, and John moved his hips, slowly easing into Rodney’s body.  Practice and regular fucking made this easy, but he still took it slowly, putting on a show for the cameras as he rocked backward, then pushed forward again, claiming his lover’s body.  When his hips finally rested against Rodney’s ass, he drew in a breath and looked upward again.  
  
"All right?"  
  
Bright-eyed and panting, Rodney nodded impatiently, and John settled into a regular rhythm, feeling Stone's pleasure as strongly as his own.  
  
Rodney was rocking under him, moaning with each thrust, eyes closed.  John could tell that he was getting close and, gauging that they’d gotten enough footage for the cameras, he wrapped his hand around Rodney’s cock and jacked him as he quickened his thrusts.  With a groan that sounded like it came all the way from his toenails, Rodney shuddered and jerked under his hands, coming in convulsive waves.  John felt his own climax being ripped from him, thrusting and thrusting until he was spent, then collapsing across Rodney’s body.  Rodney shuddered a final time and slumped against the stone, a blissful look on his face, and John would have grinned because, damn!, he loved putting that look on Rodney’s face.  It wasn’t Jake Stone’s style, though, so he settled for crawling up Rodney’s body to kiss him briefly, then pulled back.  
  
"How about you get dressed so we can blow this place?  Get back to Atlantis?"  He nuzzled Rodney’s neck and nipped the skin just a little.  "Maybe this time you can tie _me_ up."

The expression on Rodney’s face as he smiled at John was like the sun coming up. "I think that can be arranged."  


“And – cut!” Sam looked at her camerawomen and got nods from both of them.  “All right, everyone.  That’s a wrap for today.  We’ll do pickup shots of the extras tomorrow morning.”  
  
John ignored the chatter around them, knowing that Miko was cutting the lights and the rest of the crew were filing off the set, giving the two of them time to recover.  He felt something warm drape over them; there was a clanking noise as the chains were unfastened, and then Rodney’s arms were wrapping around him.  
  
He pressed a kiss against Rodney’s throat, eliciting a chuckle.  “What, you haven’t had enough?”  
  
“Of you?” he replied, grinning.  “Never.”  
  
“Mmm,” Rodney hummed, his hands caressing John’s skin.  “Maybe I _should_ take you back home.  I can tie you up and see if I can wear you out.”  
  
John’s grin widened.  “You have the best ideas.”  He leaned up and kissed Rodney again.  “Rodney?  You know why I never see them coming?  The women?  It’s because I can only see you.  There _is_ no one else."  
  
Rodney’s arms tightened briefly.  “Sap,” he muttered affectionately, but John could swear that his eyes were suspiciously bright.  
  
“Yeah,” he said contentedly, laying his head down on Rodney’s chest and closing his eyes.  Going home sounded good, but right now, he was happy to stay where he was.  
  
The End  


  


  



End file.
